1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support tray having magnetic properties for stationarily removably supporting ferris objects therefrom and the support tray is specifically designed to be used in conjunction with the horizontally outwardly projecting shelf of a step ladder or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of supports for use in conjunction with ladders and designed to support various different articles heretofore have been provided. Examples of such previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,982 and 3,642,239. However, the magnetic support tray of the instant invention includes specific structural features thereof which particularly will adapt the tray for support from a ladder shelf and also define recess means for receiving the lower end of a paint container therein, which combination of features are not disclosed by the above noted prior art.